


All for you

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toru neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und lehnte ihn in derselben Bewegung in seine Handfläche, nachdem er den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt hatte. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen überflogen die etwas kritzlig geschriebenen Worte auf dem leicht zerknitterten Papier erneut und aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen setzte sein Herz einen kleinen Moment aus, selbst als er den Absatz erneut las. Auch wenn es nur Kugelschreibertinte auf einem Zettel war, irgendwie schienen diese simplen Sätze eine Tiefsinnigkeit auszustrahlen, die ihn direkt im Innersten traf. Gut, er musste zugeben dass das oftmals der Fall war wenn er neue Songtexte von Taka las, erst recht welche die für ruhigere Lieder angedacht waren. Dennoch, je einfach die Ausdrucksweise gehalten war, desto mehr Bedeutung schien in den Aussagen des Frontmannes mitzuschwingen oder aber der Blonde bildete sich das schlicht und ergreifend nur ein.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5187968">English version</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	All for you

> _I wanna dance like no one’s watching me_
> 
> _I wanna love like it’s the only thing I know_
> 
> _I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_
> 
> _I wanna sing like every single note and word it’s all for you_

Toru neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und lehnte ihn in derselben Bewegung in seine Handfläche, nachdem er den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt hatte. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen überflogen die etwas kritzlig geschriebenen Worte auf dem leicht zerknitterten Papier erneut und aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen setzte sein Herz einen kleinen Moment aus, selbst als er den Absatz erneut las. Auch wenn es nur Kugelschreibertinte auf einem Zettel war, irgendwie schienen diese simplen Sätze eine Tiefsinnigkeit auszustrahlen, die ihn direkt im Innersten traf. Gut, er musste zugeben dass das oftmals der Fall war wenn er neue Songtexte von Taka las, erst recht welche die für ruhigere Lieder angedacht waren. Dennoch, je einfach die Ausdrucksweise gehalten war, desto mehr Bedeutung schien in den Aussagen des Frontmannes mitzuschwingen oder aber der Blonde bildete sich das schlicht und ergreifend nur ein.

Diese paar Zeilen hatten den Leader bereits sehr nachdenklich gestimmt und er stellte sich unweigerlich die Frage, wie viel davon der Wahrheit entsprach und was den Kleinere dazu bewegt hatte diese Worte zu schreiben. Wann hatte der Frontmann eigentlich das letzte Mal so richtig aus tiefstem Herzen gelacht? War dieser zurzeit verliebt und wenn ja, in wen und war dieses Lied dann an diese Person gerichtet? Toru überkam auf einmal das Gefühl, dass er so gar nichts über den energiegeladenen, frechen Lockenkopf wusste und das erfasste ihn für einen kurzen Moment mit überraschender Traurigkeit. Eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber, sich diese Fragen nicht stellen zu müssen und die Antworten darauf wie selbstverständlich geben zu können. Immerhin waren sie seit Jahren beste Freunde und da sollte man so etwas doch wissen, oder nicht? Anstatt weiter darüber zu philosophieren beschloss der Gitarrist nun aber lieber, sich auch den nächsten Zeilen des Songtextes zu widmen…

> _Is this enough?_
> 
> _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_
> 
> _And hope one day you’ll learn the words and say_
> 
> _That you finally see, what I see_

Ja, das hörte sich wirklich ganz nach Taka an. Der Frontmann behauptete immerhin häufiger, dass er nichts anderes könne als singen, auch wenn das definitiv nicht stimmte und er das eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr gesagt hatte. Trotzdem war es typisch für den Lockenkopf, dass dieser meinte sich nur über seine Texte und das Singen ausdrücken zu können. Natürlich stimmte das, aber der Kleinere konnte sich eigentlich auch so sehr gut ausdrücken, wenn er es denn wollte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es über Lieder immer noch die einfachste Variante für ihn. Auch wenn der Lockenkopf nicht mehr so zurückhaltend war wir früher, ein paar seiner Eigenheiten hatte er dennoch beibehalten, auch wenn es nicht mehr so auffiel.

> _Another song for you about your love_
> 
> _‘cause you love the me that’s full of faults_
> 
> _I wish you could see it from this view_
> 
> _‘cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

Nur ein winziges bisschen weiteten sich die dunklen Augen des Bandleader bei diesen Zeilen und er war versucht den Blick zu heben und den seines besten Freundes zu suchen, der ihm schräg gegenüber auf dem Sessel saß. Wahrscheinlich blätterte Taka noch immer in der Zeitschrift die er sich zuvor von Torus Wohnzimmertisch geangelt hatte und maß dessen stummen Reaktionen keinerlei Bedeutung bei, wenn er sie denn überhaupt bemerkte. Allerdings könnte es ebenso gut sein, dass die mandelförmigen Augen des Lockenkopfes ihn gerade mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick ansahen und genauestens jede kleine Regung in seinem Gesicht verfolgten. Manchmal war es wirklich schwer einzuschätzen, wie der Sänger sich wohl verhielt. Dass dieser aber sehr aufmerksam war wenn man am wenigstens damit rechnete, das wusste Toru schon seit langem und deswegen wagte er es erst recht nicht nun aufzuschauen. Er würde sich definitiv verraten, das war ihm klar.

> _I wanna dance the night away with you_
> 
> _I wanna love because you taught me to_
> 
> _I wanna laugh all your tears away_
> 
> _I wanna sing ‘cause every single note and word it’s just for you_  

Ein wenig brachte ihn diese Absatz nun doch zum schmunzeln, auch wenn der Blonde den leicht bitteren Beigeschmack nicht gänzlich verbannen konnte. An wen dieser Text auch gerichtet sein mochte, diese Person konnte sich verdammt glücklich schätzen in seinen Augen. Da war es ihm auch egal, dass diese Gedanke schon fast als eifersüchtig durchging. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, ob er dem Songtext nicht doch zu viel Bedeutung beimaß und ob Taka diesen nicht doch einfach nur so geschrieben hatte ohne tieferen Sinn. Was auch immer es war, irgendwie würde das Lied auf jeden Fall ein sehr liebevolles und zugegeben niedliches Geständnis abgeben. Wer würde so etwas schließlich nicht gerne zu hören bekommen? Irgendwie hatten die Worte etwas Kindliches und gleichzeitig doch so Erwachsenes an sich, dass es Toru ehrlich etwas die Sprache verschlug. Immer wieder aufs Neue war er beeindruckt wie der Ältere es schaffte solche einfachen Aussagen wirklich bedeutungsvoll werden zu lassen.

> _Hope it’s enough?_
> 
> _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_
> 
> _And hope one day you’ll learn the words and say_
> 
> _That you finally see, how I feel_

Toru hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich nicht das Recht hatte diese Zeilen als erster zu lesen und irgendwie schmerzte ihn das auch ein wenig. Ob diese Worte von der Realität sprachen oder nur aus einer Laune heraus entstanden waren zählte dabei nicht mal. Irgendwas würde der Sänger sich beim Schreiben gedacht haben und der Jüngere war sich nicht sicher, ob er es verdient hatte das als erster zu sehen. Nur zu gerne würde er gerade wissen was sein Gegenüber fühlte, aber das aus heiterem Himmel zu fragen wäre wohl reichlich komisch. Eigentlich redeten sie doch sehr selten über solche Dinge, meistens nur wenn sie ein wenig getrunken hatten und deswegen in emotionaler Plauderstimmung waren, aber ganz selten kamen sie auf solche Themen bei normalen Unterhaltungen.

> _Another song for you about your love_
> 
> _‘cause you love the me that’s full of faults_
> 
> _I wish you could see it from this view_
> 
> _‘cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

Auf gewisse Weise war es schon unheimlich, wie sehr dieser Text stellenweise auf das zutraf, was in dem Gitarristen vor sich ging. Allerdings hoffte er mal, dass die letzte Zeile dieses Absatzes nicht auf ihn passte, denn eigentlich bemühte Toru sich immer darum sich bloß nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wenn ihm seine Gefühle für den aufgedrehten Frontmann wirklich so ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, dann würde er sich lieber direkt mal sein Grab buddeln gehen und würde sich vor Scham direkt mal selbst darin eingraben. Allerdings hatte ihn keiner der anderen auf irgendwas dergleichen angesprochen und wenn Taka etwas bemerkt hätte, dann hätte dieser sicherlich mit ihm darüber reden wollen. Oder er hätte sich anders verhalten, sich von ihm fern gehalten oder ähnliches. Da aber nichts dergleichen der Fall war, wiegte der Blonde sich eigentlich ziemlich in Sicherheit, auch wenn das gerade doch etwas in Wanken geriet.

> _Not a day goes by that I don’t think_
> 
> _About you and the love you’ve given me_
> 
> _I wish you could see it from this view_
> 
> _‘cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_
> 
> _Life is just so much better from your love._

Auch wenn sich bei diesen lieblichen Worten der Ansatz eines eher bitteren Lächelns auf die fein geschwungenen Lippen des Bandleaders schlich, er konnte nicht verleugnen dass es ihn auch mit einer gewissen Wärme erfüllte. Es klang eben einfach zu unschuldig, zu ehrlich und…zu verliebt, als dass nicht doch ein Funken Wahrheit darin stecken konnte. Er wollte Taka wirklich fragen, gab auch endlich dem inneren Drang nach den Blick zu heben und runzelte im selben Moment die Stirn, als er das fast vergnügte Grinsen auf den Lippen seines besten Freundes entdeckte. Das konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten und sofort rutschte ihm das Herz regelrecht in die Hose. Irgendwas war doch falsch an dieser Situation.

„W-was ist denn?“, wollte Toru wissen und war selbst irritiert, dass er plötzlich anfing zu stammeln. Das war ihm auch noch nie passiert und am liebsten hätte er sich dafür selbst geohrfeigt, erst recht als der Kleinere nun anfing leise zu lachen. An welcher Stelle hatte er nun den Witz verpasst oder war das hier eine versteckte Kamera?

„Wenn ich mir nicht vorher schon so sicher gewesen wäre, dann spätestens jetzt. Du bist echt so offensichtlich, das ist unfassbar. Aber trotzdem stehst du mal wieder auf der Leitung und hast rein gar nichts verstanden, richtig?“, fragte der Lockenkopf mit frecher Tonlage und funkelte den Jüngeren beinahe herausfordernd an, hatte nun aber wieder aufgehört zu lachen und setzte eine eher ernste Miene auf. Der Gitarrist hob nur verwirrt die Augenbrauen und sah hilfesuchend in die braunen Augen des Kleineren, fand in diesen jedoch nicht wie erhofft eine Antwort auf die ganzen Fragen, die sich in ihm auftaten.

„Ich…weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst. Könntest du mich vielleicht darüber aufklären wovon du sprichst??“ Das brachte den anderen nun doch wieder zum Lachen und ein wenig verarscht kam Toru sich deswegen schon vor. Er war immerhin verwirrt und auch etwas überfordert, da war es nicht hilfreich nun schon wieder ausgelacht zu werden.

„Ich gebe dir mal eine Hilfestellung. Meinst du vielleicht ich wäre so blöde, dass ich deine ständigen versucht-unauffälligen Seitenblicke nicht bemerken würde? Selbst auf der Bühne wandert dein Blick ja immer mal zu mir herüber. Das spricht eigentlich schon ziemlich für sich und genau das tut mein Text doch wohl auch oder etwa nicht? Meinst du ich würde dir so einen Text vor die Nase legen, wenn es für jemand anderes bestimmt wäre??“ Taka hatte sich beim Sprechen nun vom Schneidersitz in normale Sitzposition begeben und sah nun mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und einem Hauch Frustration zu dem Blonden, der seinen Blick mit nun geweiteten Augen erwiderte. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie der Groschen bei dem Jüngeren langsam fiel und purer Unglaube breitete sich auf dessen Gesicht aus. Der Songtext war also wirklich so eine Art Liebeserklärung? An ihn?? Torus Herz setzte scheinbar kurz aus, bevor es regelrecht zu rasen anfing und ohne das es ihm bewusst war klappte ihm der Mund ein Stückchen auf. Der Anblick ließ den Lockenkopf beinahe wieder loslachen und er schaffte es gerade noch so den Anflug eines Kicherns mit der Hand vor dem Mund zu ersticken.

„Hast du es jetzt begriffen?“, wollte der Sänger dennoch mit neckendem Unterton wissen und stemmte sich mit den Händen vom Sessel hoch, stand auf und ging auf seinen besten Freund zu, der wie in Zeitlupe langsam nickte und den Blick keine Sekunde von dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht des Kleineren abwandte. So gesehen hatte er jetzt ja auch das indirekte Recht den anderen anzustarren.

„Wieso hast du mir das nicht einfach so gesagt?“, murmelte Toru kaum hörbar und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nahm noch etwas mehr zu, als der Ältere die Unterarme auf seinen Schultern ablegte und sich dabei so nah zu ihm beugte, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Der Frontmann zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern und dessen volle Lippen verzogen sich zu einem feinen Grinsen.

„Hast du nicht ordentlich gelesen? _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_ , Dummkopf. Du könntest ruhig etwas aufmerksamer sein, und sowas schimpft sich Leader, also wirklich.”, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige mit tadelndem Unterton, grinste neckisch und lehnte sich gleichzeitig noch etwas näher, sodass seine Lippen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die des Gitarristen streiften, der daraufhin unweigerlich minimal erzitterte.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen, wenn du schon fast meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst? Multitasking liegt mir nicht so.“, entgegnete Toru und musste nun aber selbst ein wenig grinsen, da er sich scheinbar endlich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte. Der Kleinere zog erst mal nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, lachte dann aber leise und legte die Hände nun in den Nacken des Blonden, schob die Fingerspitzen ein wenig in die kurzen Haare.

„Okay, das ist ein Argument. Es sei dir noch mal verziehen. Aber ich nehme es dir übel, dass ich nur fast deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit bekomme. Wieso nur fast?? Das muss definitiv geändert werde~“ Mit diesen Worten und einem weiteren kleinen Grinsen überbrückte der Lockenkopf die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen des Bandleader, der sich bei dem ausgelösten heftigen Kribbeln ein Aufseufzen nicht verkneifen konnte. Wie von selbst fanden seine Hände den Weg zu den schmalen Seiten des Älteren und er zog diesen einfach zu sich auf der Couch.

Das die Zettel mit dem Songtext dabei mit einem leisen Rascheln auf den Fußboden unter dem Couchtisch segelten, wurde von keinem der beiden beachtet und für heute hatten diese ihren Zweck ja ohnehin schon erfüllt.


End file.
